The Professor's Son
by Mitsukai20
Summary: Sequel to A Professor's Wife. To one student, meeting the Professor's Wife changed the course of his life. He didn't realize just how much... until he met the Professor's Son. Alpha Pair. Sasuke/M!OC. Told from an OC-point of view.


Hello everyone again, Mitsukai here for another long oneshot, sadly not as long as I wanted it to be, but oh well. A sequel to the much loved story, _**The Professor's Wife**_, and would focus on their son, Sasuke, and his growing relationship with Isagani Tenshi, my male original character, and their dynamics with the Sanada-Yukimura household. This could act as a stand alone if you want to, but I recommend that you read its prequel so you'll be able to understand the plot better. Again, I ask of you that if this isn't your cup of tea, please leave this story in peace. Honestly, I'm not too satisfied with the ending, please do tell me so I could revise it again.

Again, I have to apologize if the characters are OOC. Sasuke is honestly a hard character to write for me, I had to take into account his childhood, and the possible budding of his personality if he grew up in Yukimura's considerable influence. And I'm also not in the right mind frame to actually write, I've been losing sleep lately because of all the studies I need to do, but inspiration comes and leaves quickly, so I thought to make use of that time. Still, I hope you enjoy. ^_^

Warnings and Disclaimers: The same as always.

* * *

_Name: Isagani Tenshi _

_Age: 19_

_Occupation and Workplace: Second year Archeology Student, Tokyo University._

_Status… _

Isagani looked to his side the moment he heard the bell beside the café door tinkle, signaling another customer coming in, and gave a start at the newcomer, who immediately saw him and made his way to the table.

… _Possibly going to be involved with Sanada Sasuke. Hopefully._

"Isagani-san!" The younger teen greeted his date, smiling, still in his tennis gear as he walked quickly walked towards their table and sat on the other side of the small booth that was more isolated than most. The café that they went to was famous for being a dating spot among university students, and the atmosphere was created to cater to that: private, intimate, secretive. "Sorry that I was late, I didn't expect that tennis practice would take longer than usual." He said apologetically, sliding beside him in the booth and smiling, visibly enjoying the bright blush that spread on the older teen's face. "Did you wait long?"

"No, I just got here." And it really surprised his friends to find out that he had a date that day, a romantic one even, and had demanded the name and description of the person so they would do the inquisition on him, but Isagani wasn't that comfortable yet to reveal that it was their history professor's 'son' whom he was dating, and that he was interested in males in the first place. "Oh, so you play for the University?" He asked curiously, but also with a bit of worry, since the other teen looked absolutely exhausted. "If you want, we could cancel and do this another day, if you're tired."

"No, it's fine, Isagani-san. Besides, I was the one who invited you, and it would be rude to cancel it when you waited for me." Chocolate brown orbs looked warm as they stared back at him and once again Isagani had to stop the redness that was spreading all over his face and down his neck. He was sure he looked sunburned right now. My god, the older teen thought with some desperation and a hint of fondness that had his mind spinning and heart thumping, he only knew this person for over a day, but why did Sanada Sasuke have to be so adorably… sweet?

"Anyway, thank you for accepting, Isagani-san. I really appreciate it. " Sasuke said sincerely, and his heart stopped for a moment, before frantically speeding up into a velocity he didn't know his heart could reach.

Sanada Sasuke was his… well, for a lack of better word, date that afternoon, having been initially interested in him when they first met yesterday in history class in which they both shared. The tennis player had immediately asked the upperclassman out for coffee the moment class was over, and Isagani can't find it in himself to refuse the invitation, also attracted to the younger teen at first glance. And so they both agreed to meet in the café the day after when classes were over, the former running a bit late, and the latter already half-hyperventilating, slowly turning crazy with waiting.

"I-It's all right. It's nothing, really." Isagani managed to murmur back, suddenly finding his fingers to be the most interesting thing he had ever seen, looking down at them and observing each nail with exaggerated interest. He honestly didn't know what to do. It was his first date, and with a guy too to boot. He didn't know anything about relationships or anything of that sort, he honestly thought that nobody would become interested in him.

Thankfully the arrival of the waiter broke what would've been the start of an awkward silence. They ordered, and Isagani noticed, with a small glance to his side, that Sasuke ordered an extra dash of cinnamon in his caramel macchiato. So he liked his coffee strong. Spicy, dark, and intense. Somehow, the order didn't surprise Isagani, who ordered a mocha frappuccino and a slice of dark chocolate cake. Sanada Sasuke certainly had the look of intensity on his face, as the older watched him interact with the waiter through the corner of his eye. Looking at him reminded Isagani once again of their history professor. He would recognize those brown colored orbs anywhere.

"Isagani-san," Sasuke started to ask, and the Archeology student found himself sucked back into a conversation. He raised his eyes to meet caramel brown, and was surprised to find that he didn't want to look away. Those pools of melted chocolate looked at him with such bright curiosity and attentiveness, as if the other could stare at him for hours if given the chance to. Sasuke leaned his face on his palm, an elbow propped on the table, smiling at him in a manner that was both charming and engaging at the same time. Slightly dazed, Isagani stared back, face catching aflame again.

"U-Um… I couldn't help but notice, but… are you related to Sanada-sensei in some way?" Isagani blurted out the first thing that came to mind, and internally slapped himself when the younger teen blinked in surprise, obviously not expecting that question. He was reasonably certain that Sasuke and the history professor were related, not just sure on how closely related they were. The tennis player couldn't possibly be the older man's son since they only had a seven year age gap. "I-I just can't help but see that you two look somewhat similar." He added hurriedly, if the other teen didn't want to answer, "S-so sorry if I j-jumped to conclusions…" He looked down again, red-faced, and it was only the sound of a chuckle coming from his seatmate that had him looking up and blinking.

"Ah, no, that's not it," Sasuke answered after a short pause, shaking his head and looking thoughtful. "Sanada-sensei and I are related, though most people assume that because we have the same last name, not because we look alike." He gave a crooked smile. "People rarely see that we look alike. I smile regularly and Sanada-sensei rarely smiles, so most people haven't caught on yet. Sanada is a common last name, after all." Sasuke gave a short laugh, sounding so carefree, that it Isagani easily understood where that idea came from. It was actually hard to believe that someone as good-natured as Sasuke would have a strict, no-nonsense relative. But, even then, it was already obvious to him that the younger teen and the older man had a blood connection. "He's actually my uncle." The tennis player explained further on, and paused as the waiter arrived, bearing their food.

Isagani took a sip of his frappe, relishing in the refreshing flavor of mocha and the mild taste of coffee. Ah, iced frappes really were the best. He placed the plastic cup back on the table, smiling a little and a little more relaxed now. Sasuke was surprisingly easy to get along with, and had an aura that put people completely at ease in his presence. "Ah, I see." He wrapped his hands around his frappe, now much more confident in continuing conversation.

"I was surprised though, that you thought that we were related because we look alike. You're really observant, Isagani-san." Sasuke said, looking at him again with that interested expression on his face, and the older teen managed not to blush too much this time.

"N-Not really, I thought it was obvious to everyone else." Was he watching Sasuke _that_ closely? Not really wanting to answer his own question, Isagani looked at his companion instead. "So the University allowed you in Sanada-sensei's class even though you're a relative of his?" He asked curiously. The University had strict policies on this one, not wanting special treatment to students who had family members on their faculty and staff.

"Well, Oji-san is trusted enough in the department to treat me as one of his students." Sasuke gulped down his own drink, and the older teen had to stop himself from staring, shaking his head quickly and returning back to the conversation. "As long as he doesn't teach me the advanced lessons at home, and I'm doing my own work, it's all right with them."

"You live with him?" Isagani already knew this, but felt the need to ask, since it would be awkward if the other teen would ask on how he knew that. He definitely didn't want to come off as a stalker. "What about your parents?"

"Hmm, yeah. I live with him and his partner." Isagani noted the easiness and comfort the other teen mentioned the professor and his spouse, and figured that he must've been living with them long enough to be open to the thought of his uncle being in a relationship with another man. Sasuke leaned back, drumming his fingers continuously on the table as he started his tale. "Both my parents work overseas. They move from one country to another every few years, and originally they wanted to bring me with them. But Grandfather thought that moving frequently would interfere with my 'personal growth' and convinced them that I should just stay back in Japan." The tennis player smiled. "I really don't mind much though. They come home every year for Christmas, and I know that they're working for my future." His tone turned nostalgic, maintaining eye contact as he continued,

"So I stayed with Grandfather and Uncle for most of my life. But when I was nine, Uncle moved to Tokyo with his partner because of college, and I moved with him." Sasuke grinned in affectionate remembrance. "Gen-ojisan was the closest father figure I've ever had in my life, even though he was still in Univ. at that time. He was always there for me when I was growing up." A soft, affectionate look crossed his features, and Isagani found that he couldn't look away, completely captivated.

_He's so handsome._

"He and Seiichi-san were the closest things to parents that I've had." Sasuke continued, taking another glance at him and giving a quick, but genuine smile. "But you might find my family a little unusual, if you get to know them."

You have no idea, Isagani thought, looking away and blushing, taking a sip of his drink. Sasuke's explanation filled in a lot of blanks for him, and explained the pictures he had seen in their house. "I see. Well, my family's not as loving as yours." He said lightly, and he explained his own situation, that his father got his mother pregnant at a young age, and they live together just for his sake, but it was clear that they didn't love each other, and argued incessantly in an almost daily basis. Sasuke listened intently with quiet understanding, not saying a word, only nodding along. Isagani never noticed how much it was easy to talk to him about his family life, to divulge secrets that not even his closest friends knew. He already trusted Sanada Sasuke this much, not even knowing him for a full day, but instead of being scared at the idea he only felt relief and security that he could finally talk to someone about it.

"… I would say that I'm sorry, but I know that you wouldn't like it." Sasuke finally said after a long while. While they were talking their food slowly dwindled down, and they've actually moved closer, shoulders almost brushing against each other, talking in low, hushed whispers. "But I'm really glad that you shared your story with me. Thank you, Isagani-san." He said sincerely, and the older teen's heart stuttered in his chest.

He seemed so mature now, and Isagani wondered how he could go from being all smiles to complete seriousness in an instant. But, at that moment, he could definitely see that the younger teen was definitely Sanada-sensei's nephew.

"I-it's all right. I should be thanking you for listening to me. I must be a trouble." He was beyond embarrassed now, shifting his hold on his venti shyly. He couldn't look at Sasuke's face now, knowing that he would look at him again with that… intense expression on his face.

"No, I really want to learn all about you Isagani-san." He said it so earnestly, sliding his hand to cover his, that it made the older teen look up, breath hitching when their eyes met. "So you could never be a trouble for me."

… How was he going to answer to _that_? His fingers trembled under Sasuke's hold, and he knew that his face and neck were blushing riper than a tomato. God, he was so charming that Isagani was slowly forgetting how to breathe.

"May I see you again?" Sasuke asked softly, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "Tenshi-san."

And he could only nod shyly; suddenly remembering to inhale oxygen again when Sasuke immediately brightened up gave him a genuine, happy smile.

-/-

They'd been going on a few dates soon after that, and slowly but surely Isagani was getting to know his lover. He knew that Sasuke was very passionate about tennis and art, the former something he inherited from his uncle initially, and the latter coming in later after the considerable influence of his uncle's spouse. And though charming, athletic, and initially good-natured, the younger teen was also very stubborn, goal-oriented and had a one-track mind when it came to everything he did, to the point of Isagani having to physically stop the other from burying himself in studies and tennis practice and at one time.

He also made it a point to go to the other's tennis matches to watch and cheer for him, at Sasuke's request. Originally he had tried playing a match once, just for the experience, but then he found out that he didn't have a single, athletic bone in his body. He was really amazed to see his boyfriend play against his opponent, sweet and gentle outside the courts, cold and ruthless inside them. He was a great player, and Isagani could really see him turning professional and winning a Grand Slam one day.

Isagani didn't know what it felt like to fall in love, but one day, before he realized what was happening, thinking about the younger teen made his heart turn, dance a kind of waltz, then suddenly fell. It scared him to realize it at first; truthfully, Isagani had never fallen in love before. Bouts of denial and insecurity soon followed, and with his lower than average self-esteem, it was quite hard for Isagani to accept the fact that a thoughtful, completely wonderful person like Sanada Sasuke would actually take an interest in him. And Sasuke would always go to great lengths to assure and comfort him, always taking him out on dates, surprising him with small gifts every once in a while, and being generally an all-around sweetheart, one that never failed to induce mini cardiac arrests every time he would do so.

All in all Sanada Sasuke was a fine specimen of a man: funny, witty, kind, and before he knew it, Isagani was totally, completely in love with him.

-/-

Sanada Genichirou once again noticed the contemplative, almost searching look his spouse was giving to their nephew. For the past few weeks, Sasuke went through a quite a change in personality, though subtle and not that noticeable at first glance. The teen seemed more cheerful now, happier, and a lot more absentminded. At times they would see him stare off into space with a dreamy expression on his face, other times locking himself inside the art room and coming out with multiple canvasses at hand, and being more enthusiastic than usual in tennis practice. Sasuke also went out of the house more frequently than usual outside of tennis practice, and would come home with a certain happy glow that the man knew all too well.

In other words, the signs were blaring out as clear as day, and the man wasn't sure if it was a good thing.

His nephew was in love.

A Sanada, as a general rule, would only fall in love once in their lives. It happened to his ancestors, to his grandfather, his father and to him. He was fortunate enough to have that love reciprocated, unlike his other relatives who had loved and lost. Of course, they had moved on and found another, but the pains of their first love never left, and they were never truly happy.

And Sasuke was on his way to that crossroad.

"Seiichi…" He started off with an unsure tone, his gaze also following the younger man. Suddenly he felt so old, even though by all means he shouldn't feel that way. He was only twenty-five, and yet why did it feel as if he was watching his son preparing to leave home to start a new life without them?

"Oh, Sasuke will be fine." His blue-haired spouse waved a hand at his unasked question, looking both happy and amused for their adopted pseudo-son, who had asked for permission to go out again, and was running around the house getting ready, not realizing that his 'parents' were observing his every move. "I'm not going to interfere. I do wonder who caught his attention though." He mused pensively, sounding nostalgic and a little sad. Was this how to felt to see your own child spreading his wings and finally leaving his nest? Though they had a relatively small age gap, they already considered Sasuke as his own son. When they initially moved to Tokyo for University it was decided that Sasuke would live with them as well. Seiichi didn't mind, he had always doted upon the younger Sanada, and he knew that his lover-turned-husband was also fond of his nephew, though he didn't show it often.

The implication of them being a complete family wasn't lost on Genichirou. Even though it was hard to take care of an eleven year old boy while juggling school work and part-time jobs (they had both wanted to be independent, and only agreed to receive allowance for Sasuke's education), both of them felt that the hardship was worth it. They watched him grow, mature into the young man that he was now, always there for them when he smiled, cried, cheered for him when he played, gave him guidance and advice when he needed it.

But it wasn't always sunshine and rainbows. Both of them knew very well that some people avoided Sasuke simply because he was being raised by two men. Though not as observant as his lover, he would see how some people's warm gaze would instantly cool the moment Sasuke would introduce them as his 'parents'. Genichirou didn't know how many times Sasuke came home bruised and beaten, bullied constantly for his unconventional family, to the point that Genichirou regretted ever agreeing to be Sasuke's guardian.

Blessedly, Sasuke seemed to take it all in stride, showing a maturity at one time when they were treating his wounds. He explained that people were often scared of things that they didn't know, and that he shouldn't hate them, because they simply didn't understand what was going on. Sasuke didn't blame them at all for what was happening to him, though it was partly their fault for not conforming to what society demanded of them. Seiichi had cried then, fiercely holding the boy close, promising him that they would always protect him no matter what, and Genichirou backed him up wholeheartedly.

Genichirou fell silent, wondering if he should tell Seiichi that he had an idea on who Sasuke was enamored with. No doubt his blue-haired spouse would be pleased if he told him that Sasuke was spending a lot of his time with Isagani, the student both of them had taken a liking to. They sat together during his classes now, and at times he would see them walking together, talking closely. Genichirou would be the last person to question other people's preferences, and even as early as now he already approved of his nephew's choice.

"Seiichi-san! Uncle!" Sasuke burst into the room, startling the two men out of their private conversation. "How do I look?" he asked breathlessly.

Both exchanged glances, taking a quick, apprising look at the teen's attire. Sasuke was the type of person to dress up for the sake of comfort, and it surprised them a little the he was dressed up a little, a dark-colored shirt underneath a collared, white button up, cargo jeans, and a pair of trainers. He also wore some accessories, a silver-colored necklace, a thick, black, band on his wrist, and–was that a stud earring?–glinting on the lobe of one ear.

Seiichi managed a small sigh before standing up, approaching the younger man. "You look very handsome, Sasuke." He chuckled, smoothing down the popped up collar, carefully folding it down properly. Sasuke was taller than him now, Seiichi thought wistfully, but not as tall as his husband, maybe an inch shorter. "Will you be gone long?" He asked, stepping back and beaming at the less unkempt look. "Now you look so much better."

"Thanks Seiichi-san. I won't be out too late." Sasuke ruffled his hair slightly, lightly blushing. "Um…" He looked away, as if trying to find the words to express what he wanted to say afterwards.

"Will we be able to meet this person?" Seiichi interrupted gently, smiling at the teen's stunned expression. Genichirou merely looked up, waiting to see his nephew's reaction.

The teen blinked in surprise, not expecting the question at all. But then again, Seiichi-san and his Uncle was the one who raised him for most of his life, so of course they would see the difference in him.

"… Yes. I really, really like him." Sasuke admitted. "And I think you'll like him too, Seiichi-san." He added earnestly, making eye contact with his uncle and felt relieved to see that the man gave a small nod of agreement.

"Is that so?" Seiichi smiled gently and hugged Sasuke briefly. "Have fun, all right?"

"Don't be out too late." Genichirou added from the couch, glancing up from the stack of papers he had to grade over the weekend. "Text what time you're going home."

"Yeah!" Another hug, a quick grab for a messenger bag, and Sasuke was out the door. "I'm going!"

"Take care!" Seiichi called after him, and they waited for the sounds of the gate slamming shut before letting silence reign over their house. Seiichi couldn't help the sad little exhale of air though, staring at the front door a little longer than usual. Why did they have to grow up so fast?

Genichirou, sensing the mood of his spouse, stood up and wrapped his arms around him, cradling him to his chest. He too, gave a small sigh, pressing his cheek against the soft, blue hair. "He's going to be fine, Seiichi."

"… I know." The other placed a hand on his arm, and Seiichi turned around, looking up at his husband, suddenly aware of the situation. The two of them. Alone in the house. Possibly for hours. And it hadn't happened for a long time now. Hm. Perhaps this might not be so bad after all. "Genichirou." He drawled out, giving a little, mischievous smile, arms curving around his neck and pulling him closer. "When was the last time we had the house to ourselves?"

"What?" The other man's brows furrowed slightly, considering the question. "The last time…?"

Seiichi chuckled lowly, walking backwards and pulling the other man with him until his back hit the front door. Work could be done later, time was of the essence. He definitely wasn't going to let this chance slip by. "I'll let you choose, Genichirou." His hands travelled down Genichirou's chest languidly, intently, with a purpose. He glanced up, and was pleased to see that the ochre eyes darkened slightly, the other man pressing him fully against the door. His hands stopped just at the edges of the shirt where it was tucked into the black slacks. Seiichi's tone was light, and completely conversational.

"The wall or the dining table? Which one do you prefer?"

Genichirou cracked a small smirk, his own hands moving to hold a trim waist as he dipped his head down. "What about both?" He murmured before kissing his spouse deeply, swallowing the soft moan as hands quickly got busy and the rest of the world was completely forgotten apart from each other.

-/-

It was half a year into their strengthening relationship that the tennis season started, the yearly Inter-University Tournament, and the finals were coming up this weekend. Tokyo University was one of the finalists, and once again Isagani was on the lower bleachers, patiently waiting for the stands to fill up. Thank god he didn't have classes on the weekend, he thought, sitting down in the middle and scanning the ground below for any sign of the other teen. In the corner he saw Sanada-sensei huddling his players around, spying a familiar black mop standing out, somewhat taller than rest. He also saw Sanada-sensei outside the classroom on occasion, passing by him in the always, giving a courteous nod with his head whenever Isagani would greet him. Their teacher/student relationship had changed quite a bit, somewhat more easy-going now, the clear line between them blurring just a bit.

"Tenshi-kun?" A familiar voice sounded at his side and he turned his head, visibly brightening up at the sight of the older man smiling and waving a hand in greeting.

"Seiichi-san! It's been a long time!" He shifted to the side, letting the blue-haired man sit beside him, but not before giving the younger teen a brief, tight hug, making him flush pink, but fiercely returned the hug all the same. His professor's spouse looked as effeminate as ever, hair once again tied back but this time into a mid-high bun, stray strands falling to frame his cheerful, smiling face. He was wearing loose, comfortable clothes, a satchel bag on his shoulder, the silver ring identical to the professor's visible now, nestled on a thin, left ring finger.

"How are you Tenshi-kun?" Seiichi-san greeted him warmly, sitting beside him and ruffling his hair. Isagani decided to loosely braid his hair that day, the long lock curling around his shoulder, using the tie the older man had lent him.

"I'm fine, thank you. What about you, Seiichi-san? What are you doing here?" What a sight they made, Isagani internally sighed as he chatted up the man. He was reasonably sure that a lot of people were staring at them, mainly because he knew they both look like girls from a distance, more so with their hair done up and both deciding to wear loose clothing that day. He also decided to forego his glasses in favor of contacts; he was near-sighted, but disliked using his glasses unless it was for reading or studying.

"Oh, I decided to surprise my favorite boys by watching their game today." Seiichi-san answered, chuckling. "I got off early from work today, and I figured that I spend my free time here instead of waiting at home alone. Ah, that reminds me," his face turned to the younger thoughtfully, "You haven't met Sasuke, have you? If I remember correctly, he's also in Genichirou's history class."

"A-Ah, that's…" Isagani couldn't possibly tell the older man that he had known his son for quite some time now, and they knew each other quite well, in fact. His thoughts turned to surprise, then horror, when he realized that he was now technically talking to his boyfriend's _parent_. "I know him, he's my seatmate." Well, it wasn't really a lie; ever since they met the tall raven made it a point to sit beside him every lesson.

Seiichi-san looked undeniably pleased at that. "It really is a small world, after all." He beamed, looking down at the courts, just in time to see Sasuke's team disperse, their team huddle finished. Isagani knew that Sasuke was playing Singles-1 that day, and prayed that the team would pull through until Sasuke played. He saw the younger teen and the tennis team piling up on the stands behind the bench, Sanada-sensei taking his place as bench coach as the matches started.

For the most part Isagani was silent, with the occasional yell and cheer for his tennis team. He didn't know much about tennis yet, but Seiichi-san was all too happy to explain to him what was happening, making him remember that Seiichi-san used to play tennis in his teens. They both watched with anticipation as the scores slowly evolved into a 2-all, which meant that Sasuke would be coming up as the tiebreaker for the finals tournament.

Isagani saw Sasuke stand up from the bench, warming up, tennis racket in hand, before waking up to the history professor and sharing a few words with him. He looked so different now, Isagani thought with a slight daze, so focused and serious, nodding along as Sanada-sensei spoke to him.

Then Sasuke looked up, and their eyes met.

Brown orbs seemed to twinkle as it stared at his face, even with the distance between them. Slowly, Sasuke's lips turned up, and Isagani instantly blushed, thinking that his heart would finally give with how fast and hard it pounded. The teen's gaze shifted beside his face, and Sasuke smiled wider, seeing Seiichi-san waving at him, and tapped the professor's shoulder, nudging his head in their direction.

The professor turned around, and seeing his spouse on the stands with his student, also smiled, smaller, but still there. Both men apprised their significant others, with faces so similar that Isagani was struck with a sense of déjà vu, Sasuke a younger version of the professor, with features that so resemble each other, now that they were both smiling.

Beside him Seiichi-san was smiling and waving back. "Come on, wave at them too," He said, nudging his shoulder lightly with his own. Flame faced, Isagani shyly did as he said, raising an arms and giving a small wave towards the younger teen, hoping that he would see it.

And later on, as Sasuke completely decimated his opponent 6-1 and won the finals, Isagani had to admit that yes, Sasuke _did_ see him bright and clear.

The bleachers exploded into noise, Isagani and Seiichi-san along with them as Tokyo University won and was finally declared the champions.

"Seiichi-san! Tenshi-san!" Sasuke, still pumped up and exhilarated with their win, vaulted over the stands and made his way up to them, a towel slung around his shoulders, sweat still dripping from the tips of his hair and making his clothes stick to his body. In his disheveled, exhausted state Sanada Sasuke still had the ability to make his knees feel weak. "You both made it!" And thus Seiichi-san was promptly ignored as Sasuke made a beeline for the older teen, Isagani not noticing the contemplative, searching look the blue-haired man was giving them.

"That was a great match, Sasuke." Isagani said as a way of a greeting, Sasuke was even taller than Seiichi-san, Isagani found out, but not as tall as Sanada-sensei, maybe 2 centimeters shorter. "You played so well."

Sasuke smiled, this time looking so adorable that Isagani had to stop the urge to ruffle his hair. "Thank you." He said, back to usual self, completely different from the domineering player he saw on the courts just moments ago. "We won! We're the champions!" He laughed, unable to stop himself, looking so happy and joyful that Isagani didn't have the heart to stop him, also feeling happy for his boyfriend.

"I'm happy for you," Isagani answered sincerely, and stiffened as he was suddenly swept up into a tight embrace. Sasuke felt warmer than usual, smelling of sweat, musk and cinnamon, and his cheek was already damp with moisture, but Isagani fell into it just the same, smiling a little and hugging the taller teen back. It felt good, to be held like this, like they were the only people in the world. Isagani didn't even have the capability to blush anymore with how many times he had in that day alone.

"It was because of you that I won. I didn't want to lose, not with you watching." The words were quietly said in his ear, and the older teen turned red at that admission, feeling flattered and embarrassed at the same time. "I'm really glad that you came by to watch. It means a lot."

"I-It's nothing. You didn't have to thank me." Isagani quickly denied, fidgeting, tracing the crest on the other's sports jersey, curling his fingers into the material just the same. He leaned his cheek on Sasuke's shoulder briefly, unable to resist. The younger teen was just so _warm_. "I didn't have anything to do that's important, so…"

"Still. You came. And that's what matters." He was pulled away faster than he would've liked, but as Sasuke did the volume went up again, and Isagani was painfully reminded that they were outside, and a lot of people were possibly watching them since, you know, he was _hugging the person who won the tournament_. But Sasuke's stare was captivating; with the way they sparkled and gleamed, brimming with happiness. And they only stood there closer than normal, staring at each other, Isagani offering a tentative smile back.

It was through only Seiichi-san's polite cough that brought him back to the present.

"S-Seiichi-san!" He jumped seemingly ten feet high and whipped his head towards the older man, who was looking at the both of them with some understanding and amusement. Shit, he completely forgot that Seiichi-san was still there, he thought with some despair. "U-um, t-this…!" He stammered, trying to find an explanation, an excise, anything to deny what he saw, but the way other's lips curled up into a smile he knew that anything he would say would be futile.

"So…" Seiichi-san started off pleasantly enough, making Isagani freeze at the sound of his voice. But Seiichi-san wasn't looking at him, but at Sasuke, whose face seemed to turn from red to pale white in a matter of seconds. "Sasuke, how long have you been… _friends_ with Tenshi-kun?" The way he said the words made the two of them flinch.

"Seiichi-san, I can explain this." Sasuke edged forward, wrapping an arm around the older teen and moving so he slightly shielded him. Isagani didn't know what could have warranted such a reaction, but he didn't like it. Sasuke was nervous, tense, he could feel it with the way his hand trembled at his waist, and Isagani would have blushed if not for the fact that the situation looked so serious. "Sasuke…" He held the other's sleeve, making the younger teen look at him and once again they held each other's gaze, and in one split second, everything was understood.

And then everything was broken when Seiichi-san started to laugh.

"S-Seiichi-san?" Sasuke looked incredulous, exchanging looks with the older teen, who felt as bewildered as the other felt. Seiichi-san continued to laugh at them, shaking his head, pressing fingers to his lips, trying to stem his chuckles, staring fondly at the two of them.

"Please, don't look so worried, you two." His gaze softened and he placed a soothing hand on both of their shoulders. "I'm happy, Sasuke." He smiled gently. "That it's Tenshi-kun. He's a very nice boy." He looked at Isagani, who was startled with the depth of understanding in those eyes, of the empathy in them. "I would have chosen him too if I had the chance to."

"You're not… disappointed?" Sasuke hedged in a hesitant word, so stunned that he forgot to ask on just how they already knew his boyfriend. "I mean, if I'm, well, doesn't that mean that the family tree would –"

"Sasuke, I'm the last person who would question your preferences." Seiichi-san pointed out with a quirk of his lips, giving him a look that made Sasuke flush in slight embarrassment. "Yes, I approve, and I'm happy for you. Now come here and give me a hug." He smiled slightly.

Sasuke hesitated just for another second before he was moving forward, quickly sweeping the blue-haired man into a hug, Seiichi-san returning it just as tightly, before looking at him critically.

"Thank you." Sasuke smiled at Seiichi-san, who also did the same, and while to some outsiders it may look like a conversation between lovers, Isagani could only feel a familial affection radiating between the two of them. "Seiichi-san, by the way, how did you know–?"

"Who Tenshi-kun is? Tenshi-kun, you didn't tell him yet?" Seiichi-san moved his attention to him, and Isagani shook his head quickly, cheeks once again becoming tinged with pink. He never told Sasuke anything about it, simply because he never asked. And he didn't know what Sasuke's reaction would be like if he told him. "Seiichi-san, it's all right, I can just–"

"Seiichi, Isagani, Sasuke." The history professor suddenly materialized beside his spouse, and Isagani almost had a heart attack. Thank god the older man never did that during his classes; otherwise he would've died of shock. Sanada-sensei was carrying two large bags, one of which he recognized as Sasuke's tennis bag. "Sasuke, don't leave your things behind." He scowled, and the younger teen gave a somewhat sheepish smile.

"My bad, Uncle." He got his bag and slung it over his shoulder, and Sanada-sensei gave him another glare before turning to his spouse. "Seiichi, let's go?" He smiled slightly.

"Yes, let's." Seiichi-san chuckled, slipping their fingers together and looking at the younger couple. "Tenshi-kun, if you don't mind, but would you like to have dinner with us? I think we need to catch up on things." He asked cheerfully, eyes twinkling, even as Sasuke was looking at the older teen in question. "You're welcome to join us, of course."

"I…" There was that look again, the please-accept-because-you-really-don't-have-a-choice look. "O-Of course, Seiichi-san. I'd be happy to." Isagani managed to answer back, trying not to cringe, but ended up with a small sigh anyway. And as the blue-haired man tugged at his spouse to move, the two of them were left behind to trail after them.

"Tenshi-san, I don't understand." Sasuke finally said, even as they started to walk towards the car park. "How do you know my parents? Have you met them before?" He was confused, rightly so, and Isagani thought of how he should explain all of it.

"Well… I already slept in your house, once." The story was too long to tell at that moment, and he never, ever wanted to lie to Sasuke, the younger teen was too precious, too important for him to hide the truth from. "I'll tell you everything when I get the chance to."

"… All right." Sasuke looked like he wanted to protest at first, but thought better of it. "Are you sure you want to have dinner with us? I could always tell them you're busy." His tone edged to concern, and with a bit of tension, and he shook his head, smiling a little.

"It's fine, I might as well meet them now, at least I know they approve of me." Isagani watched the older couple just a ways in front of them, so affectionate and so clearly in love. Their worlds clearly revolved around each other and he could hardly believe that he was now experiencing the same thing. He glanced at Sanada Sasuke, wonderful, patient, loving Sasuke, who was not looking down at him and cocking his head in slight curiosity, smiling. "Hm?"

"Sasuke." He was moving before he knew it, he was pulling his tennis jersey down and pressing their lips together, right there in the walk path to the car park where there would be some people who could stare at them.

His face was still flushed, but he refused to break eye contact, chuckling a little when Sasuke continued to gape openly at him like a fish.

"Congratulations. For winning the tournament."

There was no doubt about it. He really was in love with the professor's son.

* * *

Another sequel for this might be up, I'm still having second thoughts about it. But I am pleased and honored to tell all of you, my dear readers and supporters, that a doujinshi of one of my stories was made by the wonderful **blodigealach77**, _**Blowing a Kiss**_. Please take the time to read and thank her for her hard work, she has worked tirelessly to be able to create this beautiful piece of art for me, and I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did. It was because of her gift that I became inspired to do this piece, and so thank her, for I owe my inspiration to her Muse. ^_^

The links to her doujinshi:

Online view (Pixiv): bit (place a dot here) ly OBd469  
Download (Mediafire): bit (place a dot here) ly (slash) RtaAhu

Please do read and review, everyone, and look at Agito-san's beautiful work. ^_^


End file.
